


Pornus Interruptus

by sinecure



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie doesn't know what she's interrupting. But she's not unhappy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pornus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** sinecure  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Community and I make no money from it.  
>  **Spoilers:**  
>  **A/N:** There was an anonymous kink meme last month. I wrote this the night before it ended, was too tired to post, then something came up and I couldn't post it the next day. I don't know why I waited this long to post, but here goes. Prompts were... um, shoot.
> 
> Porn while sexing. (I think)  
> Annie interrupting Jeff. (I think)  
> 

Annie knocked lightly on Jeff's door before storming inside, slamming the door behind her. "I swear, if those-- whoa." Eyes widening at Jeff and Jeff's cock and Jeff's hand on Jeff's cock, Annie froze, not sure she _could_ move, like, ever again. "Um."

Apparently her lips could move.

And her throat was working hard because she didn't think she'd ever seen anything hotter than Jeff touching himself.

Loud moans filled the room as Jeff slammed a pillow over his lap, fumbling for the remote at the same time. It nearly fell from his fingers several times as he tried to mute the tv.

"Fuck." His voice, Annie noted, was a little breathless and holy heck did she want to add to his breathing troubles. Maybe if she kissed him hard and sat on his lap, lowering herself over his very obviously hard cock.

Maybe that would do something to him?

The volume went up, sending more feminine moans into the silence between them. They rose in pitch and frequency along with male grunts and groans.

Finally the volume went down and Jeff turned toward her. "Annie, what the hell are you-- do you mind?"

Annie shook her head, eyes fixed to the woman on the screen. Her long brown hair flowed down her artfully arched back, shimmering in the light from above. She was completely naked, tanned skin shining with a light sweat as she rode the man beneath her. "I--" They were on a desk at a school somewhere in Pornsville.

The woman threw her head back, neck bared to the cameras, breasts bouncing with every bounce she took on the man's cock.

"I--"

"You already said that. Why don't you have a seat?" His sarcasm fairly dripped from his lips, so she was pretty sure he wasn't offering for her to do exactly as she wanted to. Bouncing, Jeff's cock. "It's not like I was in the middle of something."

Annie slowly moved toward Jeff and the couch he was sitting on. She watched the man rise to meet the woman, hand on her breasts, his other hand rubbing her clit. It was oddly compelling watching her grind and rock and moan and whimper. She bit her lip along with the woman and felt her folds clench and throb.

"Annie?"

"He kind of looks like you," she muttered, head tilting to the side to take in his spiked hair, scruffy jaw, the long, fit torso, hairless and tanned.

"Uhh...." Jeff shifted, naked legs imitating the man on the screen, though she didn't think he was aware of it. Unless he was.

Glancing at him, she licked her lips, hearing him groan. Eyes lowering to his lap, she felt her breath leave her sharply, felt her chest begin to rise quicker. Moans continued to fill the room and she wished they were theirs. "She looks like me."

His eyes grew wide, surprised. He darted a look at the screen, shaking his head. "Not really. She's... I mean-- hair."

Annie felt the need to touch Jeff, and kiss Jeff, and use her mouth and fingers in ways they never had before, since they were just friends. "They're at a school."

"Are they?" He sounded a little belligerent, pushing back while knowing he was caught. "It's all the same to me. Just fucking."

That was true. She'd watched a porn movie once when she lived alone above Dildopolus. It'd been in the stairwell. She'd only picked it up to throw it away, but got curious. And then she got creative with her fingers and a few household items. The next day she'd bought a vibrator with only a few minute's worth of embarrassment following her home.

She'd bought her very own porn movie the next week.

This one was different though. It felt personal.

Tossing a look over her shoulder at the tv screen, she saw big blue eyes and a gasping, moaning mouth. She dropped to the table in front of Jeff. Turning back to him, she slid her eyes along his naked chest. "Don't stop."

Jeff gulped. "Okay, time to go, Annie. Just--"

"Why? I could get naked too if you want." She stripped her yellow cardigan off, tossing it to Jeff. He jerked back as if she'd slapped him with it. But he didn't tell her to stop. So, she pulled her t-shirt over her head. Heaving breasts wasn't just a romance novel staple; she happened to have a lot of breast and Jeff noticed immediately. They were heaving. "Jeff?"

He blinked as if from a trance, then frowned. "You can't. _We_ can't."

"I think if I get more naked we can. I mean, I'm pretty sure you'll fit. You're not _that_ big." She grinned widely, but he didn't look amused.

He groaned, dropping his head back on the couch. "This isn't happening."

Undeterred, she unfastened her jeans and stood, shoving them down her hips. The table scraped behind her and Jeff's eyes snapped open. She could read the 'holy crap' on his face though he didn't voice it. So, she toed her tennis shoes off and stepped out of the denim. Standing a little uncertainly, now that she was bared to his eyes more than she ever had been before, she grew a little nervous and uncertain. Her confidence began to wane a little.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she stopped him by dropping to her knees before him. "Fuck, Annie. You have no idea how much I want to. But we shouldn't be doing this."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the blue pillow from his lap. He was still rock hard. Dropping the pillow to the couch, she raised her eyes to his. "Are you sure?"

"No."

Smiling, she reached between his legs, feeling his indrawn, anticipatory breath in her own chest. Fingers closing over the remote, she upped the volume behind her then tossed it to the couch beside him. "Can I taste you?"

His hands clutched the cushions on either side of him, head nodding deeply. "Yes. If-- yes."

She took hold of his cock and squeezed a little, stroking up and down. He was so hard. Clenching folds throbbing, she lowered her mouth to his cock as loud grunts sped up behind her. Words escaped her at the taste and feel of him. So she didn't waste time trying. Sliding her mouth over him, she bobbed up and down, slowly at first, then more quickly.

"Oh, fuck!"

One of his hands left the couch and threaded into her hair, clutching the strands. He didn't guide her, he just rode out her movements. His hips rocked a little, but not enough to thrust up.

Wrapping her hand around the base of him, she used her other hand to spread his legs wider. Touched his inner thigh, slid her palm down, nails scraping lightly. He jerked up. Pulling back, she lifted her gaze to his, mouth full of his cock.

He swallowed thickly. "Annie, Jesus. S-- suck harder. Please, faster."

Moving more quickly, she hollowed her cheeks on each upward movement. Fingers teasing his balls, she lightly played with them, then darted down to cup and massage them.

"Holy--"

His other hand joined the first and he began to guide her.

Keeping control, she held back from taking all of him, sucking and releasing, bobbing and licking. Flattening her tongue, she licked the tip, swirling around it. His hissed in breath alerted her to the fact that he was enjoying it, even if the pleasure on his face hadn't already done so.

Dialogue rang out from the tv, though neither of them paid attention and it wasn't long before they were moaning again, joining Jeff and Annie's moans.

Annie sucked the tip of Jeff's cock, then slid the tip of her tongue along the underside. Eyes still on his, she watched every gasp, every wince of pleasure, every slide of his eyes closed. Saw the way they snapped open when she scraped her teeth along his inner thigh. Noticed the way he gasped hard when her fingers slid up to his chest.

"Yeah," he moaned, arching higher. She pumped her hand up and down his cock as her tongue flicked the tip.

It was one of the most fascinating things she'd ever done. She was so wet, her panties were soaked through. Riding the heel of her foot, she rocked and clenched, seeking any friction she could get. Any touch. "Are they us? At Greendale?"

His eyes, half closed, lifted to hers. He'd been watching her hand on him. Watching her mouth take him in. "Yes," he hissed, arching up, hips beginning to buck under her. "I think I'm beginning to wear out the DVD."

"I have a vibrator at home." She whimpered, rocking harder on her foot as she found a good position. Pleasure shot through her, slamming into her clit and ricocheting around her nerve endings. "And a porno. They don't-- oh... oh, god. They don't look like us, but I use my vibrator and imagine they're us. I imagine--fuck!--imagine you're fucking me."

"That's the hottest--"

She sucked harder on his cock, hips beginning to buck as pleasure tightened and coiled in her, tighter and tauter, growing and rising. Getting herself off on her foot while she sucked off Jeff wasn't in her fantasy repertoire. At least, it hadn't been.

His eyes darted down as he sat up. Seeing her riding her heel, he watched for two seconds before standing, yanking her to her feet with him. He lifted her up, pulling her panties to the side. They hit the couch as he pushed into her. Wrapping one leg around his thighs, she clawed his back.

"Oh, god, you're as hard as I always imagined, Jeff. Please--" Her body stiffened as he slammed into her. Just once. Fingers rubbing her clit, he leaned down to bite her nipple, then was moving, thrusting so hard the couch shook. Gritting his teeth, he reared up, arching his back as he pushed into her, staying deep and hard.

She felt her body explode into a million pieces of pleasure and sunshine and bliss. Throbbing pleasure, pulsing and growing in waves, washed over her as she slammed up into him. Clawing her nails down his shoulders and back, she clutched and rode and thrust up, clenching tightly around his cock.

"Fuck, Annie, fuck! Fuck!" His body shook as he bucked wildly. Lips sucking her nipple, he came in pulses, teeth gritting harder. Neck straining, eyes squeezed shut. "Jesus, Annie, you're so-- oh, god, you're so tight and wet."

She clenched tighter, not wanting to release him, bucking mildly as she continued to ride it all out. A whimper escaped her, then a gasp of his name that echoed a scream from the woman on tv. "Jeff...." Drawing his head from her breast, she kissed him, seeking his lack of control to calm her own.

He collapsed over her, heavy body warm against hers. He mumbled something against her shoulder.

Smoothing his hair down, she held him to her. Her heartbeat felt perfect against his chest. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she relaxed into the cushions. "What?" she asked softly, hearing continuous moans from porno-lady.

Cock softening in her, he shifted with a sigh and slipped free. "I said that was way better than the fantasy."

"Hell, yeah," she agreed, staring at the ceiling, starting to realize exactly what they'd done. What she'd pressed to make happen. "Any regrets?"

He scoffed loudly, grin lifting his lips. "Hell, no."

Fumbling behind her, she turned off Mr. Porno as he took Mrs. Porno from behind. Again.

"Uh, what'd you come over for anyway? Without knocking I might add."

"I knocked. I just didn't knock loudly or, you know, wait for you to answer the door." She winced, biting her lip. "Sorry?"

"Not to be repetitive, but, hell, no."

She snickered and settled back again, moving her fingers through his hair as he lay beside her, facing her. She turned on her side, giving him more room. "Troy and Abed were bothering me."

Pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder, he twined his legs with hers. "Well, let's hope that continues to happen. And I promise I'll watch more porn for you to interrupt."


End file.
